


clubbing

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [83]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Slow Dancing, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Raven may act cold and distant, but whenever you get her alone, you get to see a different side of her.
Relationships: Raven (DCU)/Reader
Series: Commissions [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 14





	clubbing

**Author's Note:**

> Raven is in her 20s in this one

“I had a good time tonight,” you say, as you open the door for Raven. She enters ahead of you, as you continue speaking to her. “What about you?”

“Yeah, it was fine,” Raven answers, as you shut the door behind you. She’s been the same way all night, but you’ve come to expect that from her. Honestly, getting an answer at all to such a basic question is pretty surprising, and speaks volumes to just how much she must have enjoyed herself. It hasn’t taken you too long to get used to Raven, she is cold and distant most of the time, especially when the two of you are out, but you know that’s just how she prefers to be.

When you’re alone, like this, she starts to warm up. You know it’s only a matter of time before that side of her comes out, the one that she only shows to those she is fond of. You count yourself as incredibly lucky to be one of those few, one of the people who gets to see Raven be more open with her feelings. Of course, even when she’s being more open, there are still cold aspects to her.

“I’m glad to be back, though,” Raven adds, and you approach her, wrapping your arms around her.

“Yeah, it’s nice to get out, but coming back here is definitely the best part,” you answer, and Raven smiles up at you. “Hey, you still want to dance for a bit longer?”

She nods, and you’re glad to see that. While Raven does enjoy going out clubbing, it’s totally different there compared to here. When she dances there, it’s a wonderful sight, but it’s nothing like this. You turn on some music, something slower, calmer, and take Raven into your arms. She melts into your embrace, and you couldn’t be happier with how the night is going.

Getting her alone, all to yourself, is always the best part. If you could, you’d spend every moment like this, arms wrapped around Raven, slowly dancing with her. All of the energy the two of you showed before, while in the club, beats pounding into your skulls, has evaporated. This is far more intimate, and far softer. The low light of the living room is perfect, as the two of you begin to dance once more. Now, however, it is closer. Rather than the intensity shown in the club, there is so much more emotion on display here.

Raven isn’t good with words. There’s so much she struggles to say, so much she struggles to express using them. But the way her hands rest on your body, the way she presses in tight, slowly coming in closer and closer, until her head rests on your shoulder… it all says what her words can’t.

You could talk to Raven for hours, and never get remotely close to this level of communication. She says so much more through her body than she ever could through her words, and you love being here for this. You love having her here, clinging to her. With one hand on her hip, the other on her back, you slowly guide her. You’re careful, cautious, watching your feet as the two of you dance together.

The last thing you would want would be to ruin the magic building between you. It’s been a long night, and the feelings swirling up within you began when you asked if Raven wanted to go out clubbing tonight. You have been building to this, waiting for this, and now that you finally have her in your arms, you couldn’t be happier.

Raven may be quiet at times, distant even, but you don’t mind. You don’t mind because of the moments like this, when neither of you have any need for words. When her feelings are so obvious, so out in the open, that words would only work to cheapen them. You know she has a soft spot for you, you know that she cares deeply for you. It might be hard for her to say that, to express that, but she says it so plainly at times like this.

Slowly, you let your hand fall, until it is resting on her ass. She tilts back a bit then, pressing back against you, and pulling back so that she can face you. Her face says it all, as she smiles at you, a knowing, almost teasing grin. She can tell your mind is wandering, and knows exactly the direction it is heading.

“Already tired of dancing?” she asks, and you can’t help but shrug.

“Not tired, exactly,” you answer, “But I do want you.”

As if you even need to say it. Your arousal is on full display, building and building now that you have her alone, and with how tightly she was pressed in against you… well, it was obvious enough. She can’t help but smile, knowing how badly you must want her. Beneath all of that cold exterior, some part of Raven always seems flattered by how crazy you are for her. She seems amused, but she also can’t get enough of it. Of that side of you. 

“How about a few minutes more?” Raven asks, and you have to wonder. Is she wanting to prolong this to tease you a bit longer, or simply to dance with you for a bit more? Either way, you aren’t about to deny her. You nod, falling back into the rhythm of the music.

She presses in against you once more, seeming to enjoy the warmth of your embrace, of your body. She practically melts against you, as more and more of her icy demeanor slips away. You love this, and you love her. You love this side of her that only you see, that you slowly but surely manage to coax out of her. It’s a lot of work, but you can’t get enough of it. Raven is wonderful, and you are absolutely enamored with her. But, with her body pressed against yours, the erection that prods into her serves as a constant reminder of your desire for her.

“Alright, alright,” she says, finally. “Here, I’ll help take care of that.”

She kneels, getting onto her knees before you, and you can’t help but gasp as she unzips your pants, freeing your cock. She takes you in hand, looking up at you as she begins slowly working her way up and down your length. Her gaze is intense, as always, but there’s something different about it when she’s like this. That intensity shifts when Raven is seeking to pleasure you, and it’s always enough to drive you mad. The air of dark mystery that surrounds her has always drawn you in, closer and closer, but when you’re like this, as close as can be, you can’t help but feel even more charmed by all of it.

Slowly, with her hand still pumping up and down your shaft, she leans in. Her lips brush against the tip of your cock, a brief contact, nothing more than a peck, but it is enough to make you breathe in, a sharp inhale. The slight twitch of her lips then, curving upward almost imperceptibly, might as well be a grin for Raven. She leans in once more, but this time, she parts her lips, slowly taking you into her mouth.

Raven always takes her time, teasing you and pushing you closer to the edge little by little. She knows how much you enjoy that, even if in the moment you might be practically begging for release. She is patient, far more patient than you, and she puts that patience to good use. She continues working her hand up and down your length, as she focuses on the head of your cock. She pushes down a bit, occasionally, only to pull back up, but all the while she is putting her tongue to good use.

She rolls her tongue over you, slowly, each and every second of this bliss enough to drive you mad. Somehow, you manage to hold on, focusing as intensely as you can. If you were to let go, to simply give in to this bliss, it would be over far sooner than you’d like. Raven is enough to drive you to your limit in no time, but you always do your best to resist that. To make her work for it.

The longer you last, the more she’ll do, and that is always enough incentive to stave off your desire. And, sure enough, it’s only a matter of time before she moves on. Before she begins pushing herself down, taking more of your cock into her mouth. All the while, her eyes stay locked on yours. She studies your reactions, eager to see just how much you enjoy this. When she finally releases her grip on you, placing her hands on your thighs instead, you know she’s about to get more intense.

And, just as you guessed, Raven begins pushing herself further. She takes more and more of your length, before finally reaching her limit, and drawing back. Having set her range, she begins bobbing up and down the length of your cock, letting her lips drag along your shaft, each second of this maddening pleasure making it that much harder to hold on.

Of course, Raven refuses to make it easy. She is constantly changing up her approach, once you think you’re used to her motions, she’ll shift her tongue a different way. Or, at times, she’ll bite down just hard enough for you to feel her teeth. It’s never enough to hurt, she is careful of that, but the feeling of her teeth dragging along your length is enough to make you gasp out from the overwhelming pleasure. 

Each and every time she earns such a reaction from you, her eyes grow that much brighter. It’s a wonderful reminder of how much she enjoys this, how much fun she has teasing you and pushing you to your very limit. You plan to pay her back for every second of this soon enough, and she knows that. But, for now, this is all about you.

She picks up her pace, bobbing up and down your length faster, and faster, managing to push herself a bit further and take you that much deeper. Before long, you can no longer help yourself. You reach out, placing your hand on the top of her head, groaning from the pleasure that threatens to overwhelm you. You are gentle, not aiming to guide her or force her any deeper, simply holding on to her as she pleasures you.

You’ve long since learned that Raven doesn’t  _ need _ any sort of guidance when it comes to driving you to your very limit. She is skilled enough all on her own, and it is only a matter of time before you’re there. Try as you might to hold on, you can only last so long. You aren’t superhuman, and Raven is far too good at this. With a groan, you come, and Raven pulls back enough to take your seed on her tongue. She looks up at you as you come, seeming to urge you on, letting you finish in her mouth. When you’re finally spent, and pull back, she swallows, not breaking eye contact even as she does.

“Is that better?” she asks, once done.

“Yeah, definitely,” you murmur, down at her. “But now it’s your turn.”

“I’d hoped as much,” Raven answers, rising to her feet. She turns, reaching back for your hand, as the two of you walk to the bedroom. There’s something frantic about the way she leads you, and it tips her hand. You can tell how much she enjoyed herself, and how much she must want this next part. You know that she is well aware of what you have in mind, as it is far from the first time the two of you have had exchanges like this. When Raven goes so far out of her way to ensure you are taken care of, it’s only fair that you do the same for her.

By the time the two of you enter the bedroom, you can hold back no longer. You lunge towards her, wrapping your arms around her, kissing her neck, working your way over to her lips. You kiss, a deep and passionate kiss, as you drive your tongue into her mouth. She is just as intense, however, pushing back and trying to gain control. As you ksis, Raven begins to undress, doing what she can to get her clothes off or loosened without breaking the kiss. It isn’t long until she has to, however, to get the rest of the way out of them. You help her once she pulls back, spurred on by each inch of flesh that is revealed. 

Nothing compares to seeing Raven naked, her perfect body, the tattoos that cover her arms, her back, and her collarbone… they’re always so enticing, you can’t help leaning in to trail kisses along the ink on her collar, even as she works the rest of her clothes off. Before long, she is naked, her clothing discarded around the room haphazardly. She takes a seat on the bed, spreading her legs, and looks at you invitingly.

You don’t have to be told what to do, you move in, kneeling between her legs. Every bit of pleasure, every thrill she helped you feel, you want to pay back to her. But, just as she was, you want to be patient. To make her wait for it. You begin trailing kisses up her thighs, alternating between them. Each brush of your lips on her flesh entices her, causing her to inhale sharply. Moans of pleasure are rare from Raven, but you are eager to earn as many of them as possible.

You’ll likely have to move on to the main event for that, but for now, these quick gasps are enough of an indication of the pleasure she feels. Each kiss brings you closer to her cunt, and you can tell she’s getting excited even now. Her legs tremble, slightly, and you can wait no longer. Try as you might to tease her, you are far too excited to pull it off like Raven does.

You press in between her legs, pressing your lips against hers, feeling how wet she is. You can at least take pride knowing she is this turned on from your efforts so far, and take that as a sign of what is to come. Pressing your tongue into her, you finally earn the whimper you’ve been wanting to hear so badly. She cries out, for just a moment, before catching herself and quieting back down. You look up at her, surprised to find her cheeks a bit flushed.

It’s wonderful, seeing her get flustered like this. This side of her, that only you see, is something that you can never get enough of. You love her, and you love being able to pleasure her like this, to pay her back for all the wonderful feelings she stirs up within you.

“Ah, fuck,” she murmurs, a sign of just how much she is enjoying this. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop.”

As if you ever could. You can’t imagine stopping, not when she is looking at you like that, her face flushed, practically begging for more. As you press in deeper, working your tongue inside of her, tracing shapes within her, Raven reaches down. She takes hold of your hair, gently running her fingers through it. That only serves to urge you on, to push you that much harder. You want to show her that you can drive her just as crazy as she drives you, and so far, you seem to be doing just that.

Each second pushes her that much closer to her limit, and you can’t wait to see her go to pieces. She is still managing to keep up her front, though it melts more and more with each passing second. You know that when she comes, as always, all of that will shatter completely, crumbling away and leaving the Raven that only you get to see. The Raven that you truly fell for, that version of her which only you know.

She is brought closer, and closer, her cries coming more and more frequently. Any attempt at speech ends in failure, quickly devolving into a moan or whimper. She can hardly even manage your name at this point, as she is rushed to her very limit. She can’t help herself, can’t hold back any longer, and her grip tightens as you do your best to explore her body, to focus on the areas you know are most sensitive. 

Soon, she is taking over, unable to hold back. As you delve into her, she begins bucking her hips forward, grinding her cunt against your face. It is the added stimulation she needs, the final pleasure that she can’t hold back against. You wonder why she always sabotages herself at those final seconds, if she simply can’t handle the building pleasure a second longer and takes matters into her own hands? Or if she even has control of herself at that point?

Either way, it doesn’t matter. As she cries out for you, as you hear that voice crying out your name, as you feel her legs tremble on each side of your head, her walls tightening up on your tongue, you couldn’t care about anything else. Raven is coming. She is coming for you, because of you, and her voice finally forms those three wonderful words.

“I love you!” she cries out, breathless, desperate. Even as she comes, even as she is lost in the throes of her climax, you continue eating her out. You can’t stop, not yet, you have to keep this going, to prolong her pleasure for as long as possible. You don’t pull back until she is finally still, panting and breathless as she looks down at you.

“Love you too,” you murmur, as you pull back, smirking up at her. There’s a certain sense of pride to breaking Raven down like this. To be able to drive her to her breaking point, to see her fall to pieces due to your efforts. You can never get enough of that feeling, and you are always, always left wanting more. It’s such a thrill, making the ever stoic Raven cry out for you, as she is lost to her desires.

As you pull back and rise to your feet, Raven is already turning. She’s warmed up now, and ready for whatever you have in mind next. Tonight, you know exactly what you want, and you turn to the bedside table, opening the drawer and pulling out some lube. Her eyes widen as she watches, and she smiles. It doesn’t take much to figure out what you have in mind, and it seems she’s just as eager for your plan.

“That’s the plan for tonight?” Raven asks, just to confirm, and you nod.

“Yeah, figured it’d be nice,” you answer, and she nods in agreement. She shifts, so that she is on all fours on the bed, bent over in front of you. You approach her from behind, on your knees, settling in behind her. You know it’ll take a bit of work, getting her ready for this, but that’s part of the fun. You reach into the tub of lube with one finger, coating it in the cool, slick substance. You set the rest down, taking hold of her hip with one hand, working to hold her steady as you move in with the other.

You press the tip of your finger against her asshole, and Raven tenses up at the contact. She hisses, briefly, as the cool lube touches her skin, but you are soon pressing in. You work your finger inside of her, twisting it slightly, eager to coat her in the lubricant. As you work, you finger her as well, hooking your finger within her, earning a whimper.

She can never handle much with this, but that’s part of the charm. You know the more work you put into getting her ready, the more fun the two of you will have. For a few moments, you work your finger in and out of her ass, working the lube inside of her, hooking your finger occasionally, before you finally pull back. This time, you coat both fingers in lube, before getting back to it.

At first, you stick to one finger, working it inside easily now that Raven’s ass is coated. But, as you finger her, you pull back enough to push the other fingertip inside, along the first. Raven gasps out as you push both fingers inside, and you watch as she grips the sheets beneath her, glancing back over her shoulder at you.

“It’s not too much, is it?” you ask, and Raven shakes her head, biting her lip. You can tell she’s loving this, and that’s all the incentive you need to keep going. Now, with both fingers inside, you begin spreading your fingers, working to loosen her up. “Relax, relax.”

Your murmured reminder isn’t necessary, Raven knows she needs to stay as relaxed as possible, but you hope your voice is enough to help her a bit either way. Sure enough, the tension in her pose does start to fade. The longer you finger her, the more lubricant you work inside of her, the more comfortable she seems to become. By the time you pull back, she is completely relaxed. You know it’s time to move on. Waiting no longer, you reach in for one last bit of lube, this time coating your cock in it. The cool substance feels nice on your skin, a reminder of what is to come.

As you twist the lid back in place, and put the tub back in the drawer, you watch Raven. She is breathing steadily, trying to seem calm, but you can tell she’s excited. She always loves this, it’s what the both of you have been building up to tonight. And as you come in from behind, taking hold of her hips, she watches you over her shoulder.

“Ready?” you ask, and she nods. You press the tip of your cock against her asshole, slowly tilting forward, letting your cock enter into her. As you do, she breathes out, a low steady sight, looking down at the bed. You can tell she’s trying to relax, and you can feel her growing less and less tense, loosening up to let you push into her. Once you finally push in as far as you can manage, you sigh. 

“Fuck,” Raven murmurs, as she adjusts to the feeling of your cock inside of her. No matter how much you plan or work to prepare her, you know this is always a bit much. She needs time to adjust, but not very long. Once she has, you tighten your grip on her hips. WIth your grip secure, you begin to move. You’re slow at first, wanting to take this easy, but before long you are overwhelmed by her tight ass. It’s too much, and you simply can’t hold back for long.

As you pick up your pace, your intensity, Raven cries out for you. She looks back, over her shoulder, making eye contact as you slam into her from behind. She whimpers, and moans, and you can tell this is already proving to be too much for her. Not in a bad way, of course, just too much for her to resist. You pound into her, watching the way her face shifts with each and every thrust.

You have to show her a good time, to do your best to make this as good for her as it is for you. As you fall into a more steady rhythm, you no longer need to keep such a steady grip. One hand on Raven’s hip is enough, so with the other, you reach up. You can never help yourself, and tonight is no exception. As you fuck her, you slowly trace your fingertips along her tattoos, exploring them with your touch. 

You’re not sure if it does much for her, but you’re always so fascinated by the designs that adorn her body. You can’t help wanting to reach out, to touch them and feel them, even as you fuck her. You can’t tell the difference by touch alone, you know that, but there’s something to tracing along the shapes either way. Some appeal you can’t quite explain, adding to the pleasure that builds within you.

Raven’s ass is far too tight, it’s perfect, and you can’t help groaning from the sensation of her body tightening up around your cock. She is relaxed, so perfectly relaxed, but with each passing second you test her limits more and more. She is loving this, loving every second of it, and her voice keeps ringing out for you.

If she goes to pieces from eating her out, you’re not entirely sure what to call this. It’s even more intense, but in a completely different way. The pleasure within her builds and builds, slowly but surely, almost as if you’re unravelling her. Bit by bit, she is pushed to her very limit as you thrust into her from behind. She isn’t the only one finding it difficult to hold on, however. 

You want to take things slow, to pace yourself, but each thrust makes it that much harder. The sound of your flesh slamming in against hers, the sound of her moans, her whimpers, it all fills the room. A delightful cacophony of pleasure, one which leaves you wanting more, more, more. You can’t ever get enough of this, of her, and you are always so pleased to find she is the same way.

“Oh, fuck,” she says, words breaking through the sounds of pleasure. “Don’t stop, I needed this, keep fucking me!”

“As if I could stop,” you murmur, and she glances back at you, smiling. You don’t slow, don’t stop, fucking her as hard and as fast as you can manage. You watch her face shift as you push her further, and further, until she is finally coming for you.

“I love you!” she cries out, once more. She repeats it, like a mantra or an incantation, repeating those three words as you continue thrusting into her. Slowly, she sinks down, collapsing onto the bed, and you follow after her, holding her tightly, not pulling back.

By the time she is settled, you’re on top of her, fucking her down into the mattress. The pleasure you feel is empyrean, better than anything you could ever imagine, and you know you can’t take this for long. Her body tenses up beneath you as orgasm crashes over her, adding to the pleasure you feel in turn.

In the midst of her chorus of “I love you’s,” in the midst of her losing all control, you find yourself lost as well. You can hold on no longer, and with one last thrust, you slam down into her. You groan, as your seed spills into her, filling her with warmth that only adds to the pleasure she feels. By the time you are spent, melting on top of her, panting to catch your breath, Raven has mostly recovered. You can hardly believe the mess she was only moments ago, as she murmurs from beneath you.

“You just keep getting better,” she says, simply. It’s a compliment, and a high one at that, given she’s mostly back to normal.

“Guess you had a good time then, huh?” you ask, and you can practically feel her blush beneath you. Alone like this, it’s so easy to break down that cold act. So easy, and so fulfilling.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
